1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device formed with an organic thin film and a semiconductor device, and to an electronic apparatus using the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an electro-optical device in which an organic light emitting diode element (hereinafter, suitably referred to as ‘OLED element’) is used as a pixel is being developed. The OLED element is generally referred to as an organic electroluminescent element or a light emitting polymer element. The OLED element has a construction in which an organic functional layer such as a light emitting layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode. In particular, nowadays, an electro-optical device is being developed by using a method in which an organic material-melted liquid material is arranged in a predetermined pattern on a substrate by means of an ink jet method. In such an electro-optical device, a partition member is provided on the substrate to divide pixels and then the organic liquid material is ejected to the regions surrounded by the partition member, such that it becomes possible to accurately form the organic functional layer on the substrate.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a construction in which a liquid repellency treatment is performed on a surface of a two-layered partition member of different materials and a liquid material is uniformly arranged on an electrode by the difference in affinity of the partition member for the liquid material is suggested.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 3328297